Mine and Only Mine
by Kumqot
Summary: Akagi and Kaga are two quite magnificent carriers with skill unrivaled in combat. But as with most people, emotions have a funny way of ruining a good thing. How will Akagi handle her feelings when the affection she feels that she deserves falls to her sister? Follow the story of two sisters as one pushes the other to the edge of sexual corruption. Includes blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Mine**

In a no so distant future, there exist women who are capable of assuming the role of historic naval ships. But, in this future, this story, only two of them matter. Kaga and Akagi are sister ships of the Sakura Empire. However, despite being blood sisters, they were two sides of the same coin. Akagi, in a word, was sadistic. She adored watching others in pain, be they friend or foe. It didn't matter to her as long as they were writhing and begging. Akagi's attitude matched her appearance. Her black hair flowed down her back, lightly cradling her butt. Her bangs rested just above her thin brows. Further down her face were her deep, red eyes. Her lips always carried a devious smirk, even when she wasn't planning anything naughty. If her face wasn't enough to scare or attract, her body would certainly do it. Her breasts were quite pronounced, her hips wide, thighs thick, and her skin smooth. Despite her many ventures to the battlefield, she still managed to have perfect skin.

Her sister, on the other hand, carried platinum white hair that often brushed her shoulders when she looked to either side. Kaga was pure and sweet enough to give a man a toothache. But first and foremost, she was traditional. She was often compared to a shrine hand of some kind, but that was less important. Her mode of dress was more modest, her cleavage completely covered but still noticeable, a skirt sinking halfway down her thighs, and a pure smile on her lips. Though something about her was off-putting. She wore a fox mask of some kind on the side of her face. It was kind of spooky, but enticing as well.

Of course, one thing made these two sisters really different from their counterparts of the Sakura Navy. They both had nine tails and fox ears that matched the color of their hair. It would have been questioned, but one was too scary to talk to and the other spoke too formally which made her intimidating in her own right.

Their personalities clashed from time to time, but usually it was Akagi's fault. Akagi enjoyed toying with her sister. It was like a game for her and she was always the winner, no matter what happened. This was how they lived for quite awhile, until the metaphorical Battle of the Bulge.

Akagi and Kaga returned from heavy combat. The dark-haired one lowered her head and closed her eyes, expecting the Admiral to pat her head and compliment her like usual. Except it didn't happen.

"You did wonderful, Kaga. Keep up the good work." The Admiral pats her head and then moves on to Akagi. Akagi gets no head pat. Just a verbal, "Good job."

Akagi felt disappointed, as if she had lost something. Maybe she just needed to try harder next time. Of course, she thought to herself, that's all she needed to do. She thought this for a month straight, until their next sortie.

"That was a wonderful engagement, Kaga. You're so helpful." The Admiral pats her head and move on to Akagi. Again, no head pat. Just another good job.

Akagi felt pained. She felt she was losing her place in her Admiral's heart. She didn't want that. No, she wouldn't let it happen. One last time, she needed to try one last time.

It would take four months before the next major battle would begin. Akagi fought her hardest, her heart pounding in her chest as she shouted commands and battle plans. Akagi tried her hardest, but only put herself in a dangerous situation.

"Good job, Kaga. We couldn't have done it without you." Just like the previous battles, Kaga got a pat on the head but Akagi didn't hear any praise. She was scolded.

"Akagi, you could have gotten yourself killed. Even worse, you could have caused your team to get hurt. I'm very disappointed in you."

Disappointed. Disappointed. Disappointed. Disappointed.

The word echoed in Akagi's mind. She wanted to cry. She wanted to lash out. She needed someone to take these emotions out on. She needed to bring suffering to the person who made her feel like this. She needed to make Kaga know what happens when her Admiral's love and affection is stolen away.


	2. Chapter 2

Akagi's recent brush with death lead to her being decommissioned for a month in order for her to gather herself. She felt it was kind of the Admiral to do this for her, thus she knew his love for her still existed but was wavering in the winds of the white-haired sister. Akagi would fix this, surely.

Kaga had requested to have a week out of combat in order to console her sister and maybe even help her get back on the battlefield sooner. This was out of the kindness in her heart that she would do this. She deeply cared for her sister to the point she would risk the safety of her country to protect Akagi from harm. Kaga's pure, kind soul was exactly what Akagi was counting on. Akagi had seven full days to break her sister's mind and spirit. Akagi had 168 hours to turn Kaga into her pet. From this moment, Akagi had 10,080 minutes to take back her Admiral's love. And Akagi would take every one of the 604800 seconds to return to her position as the Admiral's number one carrier and hopefully his secretary ship. As she understood, any girl lucky enough to become his secretary would then be his wife. But first, they both had to disappear for a "Meditation Retreat" as Akagi would tell the Admiral.

Kaga went along with this willingly, under the impression Akagi was finally willing to actually do something spiritually healthy. Akagi almost felt bad for manipulating so many simple minded allies, but she was only doing it in the name of love. Therefore, it had to be okay. Even if it's morally wrong, her love will make it right.

Most of the first day, to Akagi's dismay, is wasted to traveling to a nice, secluded place in the forest where nobody would hear their screams. At least, that's how Akagi described it once she got there. She was sure that if she didn't have Kaga guide her back that she would be lost forever.

However, now was not the time to worry about such trivial matters. Akagi had a job to do, and she would do it swiftly. Akagi wastes little time since she lost most of the day already. Once Kaga started to relax herself, the dark sister strikes. Akagi, physically, was a beast. Kaga's strengths laid in her intellectual strength and willpower. Which left Kaga nearly helpless against her sister.

Akagi swiftly grabs her sister from behind, pulling her easily to the ground. Her arm wraps around Kaga's neck while the same time her legs coil around and her insteps metaphorically hook her thighs by finding a hold on her knees. She pulls her arm back, her elbow perfectly aligning with her neck as her sister squirms however weakly. She pushes Kaga's head forward and squeezes her throat violently. Despite the unnecessary extra force involved, Kaga does fall limp as expected.

"Oh my dear Kaga, you're so weak. I should not have been worried. Admiral will never love you. But still, safety first as I always say."

Akagi drags her sister away, to a deeper part of the forest to provide her an advantage if there was an escape attempt. And then phase two of the plan she was making up as she went along kicked into action! Akagi's piercing red eyes admired her sister's body as she took the time to tie her up from two rather low trees that did in fact keep her feet off the ground. If something were to happen that allowed her to free both of her arms, a third rope had been snugly wrapped around her throat and a tree branch above that, again, would keep her off her feet. Akagi wasn't going to make any mistakes this time. To further prove that point, she even tied her ankles to rocks that didn't weigh her down unless she was to actually get her feet on the ground. Akagi's methods here were only the beginning. She would go as far as she needed to in order to get what she needed. And first it would be her sister's undying love.

Kaga would awake moments after Akagi had finished tying her up. Kaga struggles a little, slowly remembering what happened to her the night before. And then she realized it wasn't the night before. It was only a few minutes ago. Kaga struggles harder to no avail before finally hearing the tone of a sadistic seductress.

"My, trying to escape? Naughty, naughty. I might have to punish you for being such a naughty girl," Akagi licks her lips as she stares up at her sister.

"W- what is this, Akagi? Untie me this instant! The Admiral won't stand for such behavior!"

Kaga is utterly horrified by the expression Akagi gives her. It was indescribably evil and hateful.

"Shut up, you stupid slut. You're not allowed to say his name. The Admiral is **Mine**. He can never feel anything for you. His sympathy and compliments were out of pity, because you're so useless to him."

Akagi's malice inspired words showed only how twisted she was on the surface. Her darkest thoughts, just like oil in water, wold rise to the top.

Kaga stares at her sister silently, noticing she was searching through their begs for something, but had no clue what it was.

Finally Kaga speaks out, "Akagi, please don't hurt me. I didn't mean to upset you. Please forgive me."

Akagi ignores the pleas of her sister. She only wanted Kaga to feel pain. Akagi wanted Kaga to feel the pain that she had been feeling. This, she believed, was the only way to show what happens when you interfere with two destiny-bound lovers.

"Kaga," Akagi calls as she finally finds what she's looking for, "I'm going to hurt you. You're going to love it. You're going to worship me. Your pain will become arousing to you. Understand?"

Akagi drags the knife across Kaga's thigh. The blade was only as big as her middle finger but it was dangerously sharp. So much so it split Kaga's skin with about as much effort as it would take to tug it through the air. Kaga's battle experience had prepared her for things like this. It didn't hurt that badly, but it did sting enough to make her squirm. This makes the blade dig into her leg and that's what really hurt. She cried out in pain, having never experienced this type of wound.

"You could never be good enough for the Admiral. You're weak and stupid. You believed my simple stories about wanting your help. I want you to be nothing but dead. But I know my future husband would be in so much pain to know you would never return. So instead, I must keep you alive. I hate that, but I do what I must."

Akagi repeats her previous action on Kaga's other leg, but Kaga is somewhat prepared and does not squirm as much. The knife threatens to pierce inside of her but doesn't make it.

"Akagi..." Kaga mumbles through her tears. Her wounds weren't making her cry in this moment. It was this betrayal that had been brewing right in front of her, over something she couldn't control. She was being hurt for doing the right thing and it confused and pained her.

Akagi licks her lips before rolling her tongue across Kaga's thighs, licking away the blood.

"Seeing you bleed makes me happy. Your tears excite me. Your begging makes me feel hot. Only I can help you now, and I won't. For the next week, I own you. Since you made me waste most of the day, you won't eat tonight or tomorrow. Maybe even the next day if you don't show results."

Akagi had gotten more aroused than she had expected to be, just from tasting the blood of her sister. Akagi stepped back to admire her own work. Kaga looked terrified and that made her even more bothered. She loses herself for a moment, slipping her hand between her thighs and rubbing her index and middle finger against her perfect pussy. She might have kept going had she not gotten idea. She takes her knife again and climbs the tree to Kaga's left.

Kaga waits in fear of what will happen. Akagi's sharp blade rested against Kaga's fox ears and that made her horribly aware of her situation. Just touching them rendered her powerless. The cut was slow and ragged despite the perfect blade. Kaga shrieked as she felt half of her left ear go numb and then fall to the ground in front of her.


End file.
